All I want for Christmas
by Angelus Tenebrae
Summary: Xhas always wanted the sane thing for Christmas, but he's never gotten it. Maybe this year his luck will change? ONE-SHOT.


**Hey! SO this is my Christmad special for Nkcandygirl hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: Red X and Raven**

**All I want for Christmas**

Red X sighed. He knew this was creepy but he couldn't help himself.

He just stared at her. Her sleeping form, her chest rising and falling, and her mouth slightly parted.

He sighed again. His least favorite holiday of the year was here... Christmas.

Why did he hate it? Simple. He was always on the naughty list.

"Are you gunna stare at me all day or did you come for something?" Raven asked the newly semi-hero.

"Err... umm... I got you this" Red X handed her a small red box. "I hope you like it..."

Raven took one look at the contents inside the box and gently set it on her night stand.

A small blush crept on her face. No one had ever given her a present in private before. She quickly made up her mind and got dressed, stuffing the small box in her pocket.

"Rae! Yo! You in there?!" Cyborg yelled from the other side of the door. Instead of answering she slowly made her way out of the room. But she found no Cyborg in sight.

Raven decided to think about the item in her pocket. 'Tomorrows Christmas... But why would he give **me** a present? And why is he the only one that can make me blush?' Raven thought in her mind.

'Cause he LOOOVVEEESSS us' She heard love yell. Apparently her other emotions thought so too because they didn't argue.

"Raven how are you?" Robin asked a smile on his face.

The blush instantly disappeared off Ravens face. No way did she want anyone to she _her_ blushing. She then went back to her usual monotonous state.

"Hello Robin." Was Raven just blushing?! Oh my gosh is it another Malchior?!

"Hey Rae... anything special happen in your room?"

"Not anything particularly interesting... or that concerns you."

Robin decided to ignore that. "Here you go Raven, it's your Christmas present" Robin handed her a cube-like container.

"Robin I don't use fake teeth. You don' have to give me somethings from your restroom just cause you forgot today was Christmas Eve." Raven said a smirk plastered on her face, as she handed back her 'present' to boy blunder.

Robin scowled. "Huh. I thought you'd be the one to figure it out."

"It's okay, I won't tell. But I have to go into town to day." Raveb declared.

"Why?"

"Uh... s-someone invited me to the annual Turducken festival!"

Robin finally took this time to notice Raven's appearance.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple tanktop, and a smaller version of her cloak hung over her shoulders. But what caught his eye were her shoes. "Raven... why are you wearing stilettos?"

"Look I'm going out... and don't worry about it." Before Robin could say anything else Raven fazed through the floor.

OoOoOoO

Raven walked through the busy streets of Jump city.

She then found what she was looking for. 'Nightshade' the most famous restaurant in Jump city.

"I'm with X." She announced to the big and burly body guard.

"Go right on in. Head to sraight until you see a sign that says table X. It has a privacy curtain but head on through." He said looking straight ahead.

Raven nodded and took the body guards directions.

"I didn't think you'd come"

"Why's you give me this present X?"

"What a guy can't give a pretty girl a present?"

"I'm sorry but Starfires taken." Raven said coldly.

"Rave I was talking about you." Red X said taking Raven's hands and pulling her closer to him, so that she was leaning on his chest.

"Re-"

"I know I might sound like a stalker, but Raven I've been watching you for a while now."

"Might?"

"And I really like you. Will you give me a chance?"

"Guys only like Starfire okay?! I'm sorry that she's taken and you couldn't get her but you don't have to lie to me a-"

Raven was cut off when a pair of strong, yet soft lips crashed into her own.

"Believe me now?" X said still kissing her passionately.

"O-okay..." Raven said completely awestruck.

"I guess I'm finally on the nice list.' X said, the cheerfulness noticable in his tone of voice.

"What?"

"All I wanted for Christmas was a kiss from you."

**Done! **

**Rate the Cheesyness! **

**1 means not cheesy.**

**10 means super cheesy.**

**No Flames please!**


End file.
